


BLUR

by warptimeandspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Allura's old GF, Playful Flirting, Powers from Lions, Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: “Allura,” Lance says, “I don’t want you to freak out, okay?”“Why would I--”“You have a hole in your tummy,” Lance says like the soft words will minimize the seriousness of the situation. “I have my hands over it and I'm trying to seal it off. I need you to help me by not moving and not freaking out until we have an extraction, all right?”Allura does her part and stays very, very still.





	BLUR

When Allura comes to everything is dulled, save for the white-hot pressure on her abdomen.

At first, she’s not sure what happened because everything seems fuzzy and odd and wrong. Then pieces start to settle. Blue’s sounding an internal alarm, loud and repetitive, but Allura can’t reach to turn it off because she isn’t in her seat. She’s on the metal floor, her head pillowed by a wrapped up article of clothing. Lance is the cause of the awful pressure on her stomach. He’s sitting on her knees and pushing _down_ on her abdomen with both hands, a painful heat oozing from his person.

Allura tries to sit up and Lance immediately pushes her back down. He’s only wearing half of his armor, the hard top pieces from his torso peeled off and tossed aside. The thick, black kevlar is gone too, leaving him in only a flimsy undershirt from the waist up. Underneath his helmet, Lance’s face is streaked with ash and grease as he looks at her with worry.

“What’s going on?” She asks, “Where are we?”

“We’re in Blue,” Lance says, his voice soothing in a way he doesn’t typically use with the team. Allura distantly remembers that Lance has younger sisters and wonders if this is how he speaks with them. “We’re still on Calum and the others are on their way for an extraction. Red is sitting right beside Blue so the moment we’re given the signal I’m going to pick you up, take you in Red, and fly you right back up to the castle so we can get you in a healing pod.”

“Why are you flying?” Allura asks because she is perfectly capable of flying her own lion. She doesn't understand what's wrong, why everything is so hazy, or why Lance is pressing on her.

“Allura,” Lance says, “I don’t want you to freak out, okay?”

“Why would I--”

“You have a hole in your tummy,” Lance says like the soft words will minimize the seriousness of the situation. “I have my hands over it and I'm trying to seal it off. I need you to help me by not moving and not freaking out until we have an extraction, all right?”

Allura does her part and stays very, very still. She assumes because she doesn’t remember how this happened something bad happened but she can’t figure out what. She doesn’t even know what the mission was about anymore. What did she do? Could she have prevented this? Is anyone else hurt?

“ _Allura_ ,” Lance says, a little more forcefully, “If you panic your heart will speed up and you will bleed out. Take a deep breath with me.”

Allura breathes in and out, in and out.

“There we go,” Lance says, “You’re doing good, I promise. How’re you feeling?”

“I’m hot,” Allura says honestly.

“Quit bragging,” Lance jokes lightly, “And that’s good. I’m glad you’re warm. Tell me if you start to feel sick, alright?”

“I will,” Allura says, but she feels so tired.

 

Time blurs.

 

“ _Allura,_ ” Lance says, “Allura I need you to focus,”

“Yes?” She responds but it takes a monumental amount of effort.

“No sleeping,” Lance says, “Allura, you have to stay awake.”

“I am awake,” She says, her eyes closed.

“Talk to me,” Lance says, “Tell me about a holo you read or about when you were little or a joke Coran told you,”

“Why?” Allura whines. “Lance, let me rest--”

“Allura I need to make sure you haven’t passed out,” Lance says. “Hunk and Coran are giving me instructions, you need to help me so I can help you.”

“I’m tired.” She whispers.

“I know,” Lance says, “I know you are. As soon as you’re back in the castle I’ll let you rest.”

“Are they far away?” Allura asks.

“Hunk said ten dobashes,” Lance says. “I would tell you a story but I think my voice would be so beautiful and soothing that you’d just fall right asleep so that’s not a great idea.”

“You do have a pretty voice,” Allura muses.

Lance cracks a grin, “Are you flirting with me, Princess?” He asks.

“You wish,”

“You sure?” Lance asks, “We might make a good match. Coran could put it into his coalition shows. They’d call us Lulura, the most stunning couple in all of Voltron.”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Allura says, pinching her lips closed, “It’ll make my stomach bleed.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance says, sobering, “Just trying to keep your spirits up.”

“It’s okay,” Allura says, “It’s working.”

 

Lance tilts his head so his ear presses closer to the side of his helmet.

“Okay,” He says, “Just above us?” There’s a longer pause as Lance listens to instructions. He frowns. “Hunk, I don’t know if we can do this.”

“Lance,” Allura says and he pauses, “Take me home.”

He hesitates before nodding. “Okay, we’re on our way. Get a pod ready.”

Lance takes a deep breath. “Allura,” He says, “Now I’m going to take my hands off your tummy, then I’m going to pick you up and Red will fly us home.”

“Is it going to hurt?” Allura asks, suddenly feeling very small.

“No,” Lance says quietly, “No, it’s not going to hurt. I promise you won’t feel a thing.”

“Okay,” Allura says, “On three?”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

 

It doesn’t hurt.

Lance takes his hands off of Allura’s stomach and blood immediately starts to spill out of her. She hadn’t realized how much pressure Lance had been pushing her until it was one and now she feels like she could just float away.

Lance picks her up, an arm under her shoulders and another under her knees, and carries Allura out of her lion.

“Talk to me,” Lance says, “Come on Allura, I need you to talk to me.”  

“I was going to run away,” Allura says because it’s all she can think of, “Before the war, I was going to run away. I didn’t want to be Altea’s queen.”

“Why?”

“Riya,” Allura says, “I fell in love with Riya. I got into this terrible fight with my mother because I wasn’t thinking about the good of Altea when I was planning my future. I wanted to marry a common girl from Ariel instead of an Altean politician.”

“What was she like?” Lance asks as Red opens her maw. He tries to place pressure on Allura’s wound again but he just can’t get the leverage. Allura rests her head against Lance’s chest.

“She was beautiful. Her eyes were like pure golden suns,” She says, “And Riya was very smart too. Ariel didn’t have monarchs, they had councils. She was already third chair at sixteen. We were going to elope.”

“Where?” Lance asks as he carefully straps Allura into the secondary seat. Allura feels cold and damp. She shivers against the leather seat as Lance takes off. “ _Allura,_ ”  

“In Altea’s capital,” Allura says slowly, the words feeling heavy in her mouth, “She knew it was important to me to be married with juniberry flowers. They wouldn’t have survived the transport.”

“What would you have worn?” Lance asks. “What kind of wedding gown would you have worn?”

Allura’s brain fogs over. “I don’t--” She starts, “I can’t--”

“We’re almost there,” Lance says, “Just hold on.”

Everything _blurs._

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a fic that was like, 'and now lance and keith can control the elements because they're paladins' and i love aus like that so i wrote one of my own. i always think it's cool when superheroes become just a little less normal though their heroics.  
> is allura okay? did she die? did she just pass out? these are good questions.  
> my tumblr is [here!](https://warptimeandspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
